


Hopeful

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Longing, M/M, baby stuff, jade neal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “Sometimes I think I'm freaking obsessed. Can't stop thinking about it.” He tapped his fingers over his belly.





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts).



 

Sometimes Link thinks there is a music box inside himself. He can feel the little metal barrel pluck and tinkle in his chest. For the most part, his body is still and silent but sometimes he lets his wishes get away from him and it flickers into life as though someone has wound the tiny shiny key in his heart.

 

“Since we got the snip, we're no longer like the rest of you fertile creatures.” Rhett laughed with dark humour. He grimaced into the camera and the crew chuckled along with him.

 

Link smiled and rolled his eyes as was expected but something inside him got lodged at an awkward angle and he shifted in his chair. Rhett wiped a hand over his beard and glanced Link's way. He made no indication that he knew how Link felt but there was a heaviness to the air that fell over them as they finished up their day.

 

Rhett stood when Link stood. They moved from the desk together and Rhett approached in the manner he always approached when there was something hanging between them both.

 

“Good?” Rhett asked

 

“Yeah, that was funny.”

 

“Yeah. You didn't laugh, though.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“You don't think its funny when I riff on the brosectomy thing, do you.”

 

“Nah, it's funny, man. You're funny.” Link gave a lazy thump to Rhett's shoulder.

 

“What is it?” Rhett bent nearer, he drew close to Link to give them some privacy in their bustling studio.

 

“Its not important.” Link absently stroked a hand across his belly. “You're plenty funny, brother.”

 

Rhett's eyes followed Link's fingers as he spread them along his stomach in a particular way. They drifted up to Link's absent gaze and Rhett smiled when heard a heavy wistful sigh.

 

When they had reviewed their shots and agreed upon additions to be made in post, they both helped to pack away the set. Heavy boxes were stacked high, food was shovelled into waste bins and crew members wiped down the desk.

 

Link had helped to clean the disgusting mess they had made during a taste test challenge and he wiped off his fingers. He crumpled up his tissue and dropped it in the bin as he made his way over to shift his fair share of boxes.

 

He was a step away from bending down to lift a box when a large, warm and familiar hand weighed upon his back.

 

“Don't worry about that, Link. I got it, buddy.”

 

Link was confused. He let it show on his face as Rhett brushed close to pass him by. His first reaction was indignation but Rhett's closely whispered words in his ear quieted his reply.

 

“You don't need to be lifting this stuff.” Rhett said. Then, much closer, much warmer. “Not in your condition.”

 

Link was ready to scoff. He was ready to spit out his insult and retort against his humiliation but somehow Rhett's murmur was not a tease. Link watched him lift this box as he had lifted every other box in the room. He bent his legs and hefted it up in his long freckled arms. When he turned, there was nothing but a warm and friendly smile on his face. His cheeks were perhaps a touch redder and his eyes were crinkled at the edges with a soft understanding.

 

Rhett carried the box away and with him went all of Link's breath.

 

There was a new wind chime in the office.

 

Link enjoyed the gentle trill of bells as a breeze blew through the open window.

 

Jade, his sweet dachshund daughter, sat at her place by his feet. From time to time, Link would bend down from his chair to scratch behind her ear. Jade was welcome in their workplace, her calm demeanour settled across the office and even Rhett agreed that the place felt more homely with her presence than without.

 

Link pushed his chair back and scooped Jade up into his lap. Still dreamy and caught up in his thoughts, Link lifted Jade and cradled her in his arms as his eyes fell pleasantly shut.

 

Rhett rose from his seat at his own desk. Link rocked Jade gently in his arms and let his mind wander away from work. His eyes unclosed when he sensed Rhett was near. Rhett's hand was slow, careful not to encroached upon and dislodge the sense of quiet as it reached tenderly to stroke Jade's ears.

 

Again, something unusual happened in Link's heart. The chimes in the window echoed in his chest and his affection mingled in the air as he continued to cradle his sweet puppy in his arms. Rhett said nothing, just patted Link's arm and stroked assuringly across his shoulders as he passed. For Link that said more than he or Rhett ever could.

 

“I don't think its very normal.” Link confessed when he and Rhett were alone in their dressing room.

 

“Nothing about you is normal.” Rhett chuckled.

 

“I'm kind of embarrassed.” Link fiddled with a cookie he had only been able to nibble half of before they had started to talk.

 

“I understand. I'm not saying I feel the same way but I do understand.”

 

“I'm not like, its not a sex thing.” Link assured.

 

“Ok, man, whatever you say. Don't have to explain yourself.”

 

“I feel like I do. To myself.”

 

“You love your kids, man. It's fair enough that you'd have urges for more and stuff.”

 

“Its not even that. Well it is but its more the actual, uh.” Link bit off his thought before it could get away from him.

 

“I know you, man. Better than anyone, I know you. I know exactly how you feel.” Rhett adjusted his hair in the mirror and spoke to Link through their reflection. “Its not news to me.”

 

Link felt ridiculous. He felt himself blush and crossed one leg over the other in his chair.

 

“You always used to stick your belly out when we were in front of a mirror when we were kids. You liked hanging around the farms when we were back home 'cos you got to see the baby pigs and sheep and horses.”

 

“Still like little horses.” Link grumbled.

 

“And you love babies, man. Who doesn't?”

 

“Sometimes I think I'm freaking obsessed. Can't stop thinking about it.” He tapped his fingers over his belly. He retracted them when he saw Rhett had taken noticed.

 

“I just want you to know I don't judge you for it.”

 

“Ok. Thanks. I guess.”

 

Link started to fix his hair and as Rhett passed him by he felt him pause just behind him as he looked into the mirror.

 

Link felt a hand on his lower back, then another settled low over his belly. Rhett spoke softly, just like before, with no mocking tone or hint that his words were anything but sweet and profoundly sincere.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

The word was soft and joyful. Cheery and airy with mirth and understanding and like that, Rhett left the room.

 

He left Link to cover his own face with his hands to hide from his own image in the mirror. He felt at once the need to cry and giggle. The little key had been turned inside. His face heated against his palms as he once again felt sparkling music deep in his heart.

 

 

 


End file.
